


To Bear The Burden

by Crowbot (GedankenTheory)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GedankenTheory/pseuds/Crowbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to bear it," she whispered, resting her beak on his arm. "Same as I too have to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bear The Burden

It had been so lonely without her. That constant presence, her warmth as she brushed against his arm or shoulder. But, now that he was here again, now that he truly had her back, it felt wrong. It felt as if he had taken her away from the child incarnation of himself - the child incarnation that he had wiped from existence.

Lystanarr still harboured some of the habits that the other soul had held so close. She would blink slowly now to consider things, no longer tilting her head swiftly to the side, her bright gaze boring into his.

She no longer met his eyes.

Loki's guilt rested now in her too.

They were in this together, and he didn't want that.

He didn't want her to suffer the same as him.

"You have to bear it," she whispered, resting her beak on his arm. "Same as I too have to."

He clenched his hands into fists. He tried to fight the flickers of guilt and anger that washed over him. He pushed it deep down. Focused on the present, on the moment.

He let out a breath.

"I will," he told her, running a hand gently across her feathered back. "We both will, together."


End file.
